De todo a nada
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Si tan solo hubieses sabido mi nombre. Todo tal vez seria diferente


********De todo a nada********

_**(**__Si tan solo hubiese sabido mi nombre. Todo tal vez seria diferente__**)**_

********De todo a nada********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen a mí sino a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos.

********De todo a nada********

Hola a todos, yo otra vez por aquí — Saluda cordialmente — Simple. Vine a dejar otra locura. Solo espero que les guste, ponga me gusta en el botón de abajo y suscríbanse en el botón de arriba… subo videos todos los… esperen un momento, me equivoque de presentación — Ríe nerviosa — Emm… yo… este… el fic (Nos leemos abajo)

********De todo a nada********

"_Yo, que vivo solo para ti_

_Desde el momento que te vi_

_Enamorado por primera vez"_

_(Enamorado por primera vez __—__ Enrique Iglesias)_

********De todo a nada********

Vuelvo a verte y las sensaciones regresan a mi. Esas clásicas mariposas en mi estomago. Aquella sensación de vacio y lleno que se pelean entre si para dominar mis deseos. Yo sé que aun no he comido.

Mi corazón que late a cien veces más que lo normal. Mi cuerpo tiembla al saber que tu basta presencia pasa por al lado mío. Aquella sonrisa que refleja pureza a cualquier ser.

Amor: que sentimiento tan magnifico, espectacular, alucinante y bello. Pero hay una sola cosa que complica aquí.

El tema es sencillo:

Yo te conozco. Este hombre de más de veinticinco años conoce a aquella damisela que se cruza frente a su casa todas las mañanas para marchar al trabajo y las tardes para regresar a casa. Conozco tus gustos, sé que estilo de ropa usas habitualmente en la semana y cuales en los descansos de sábado-domingo.

Sé quienes son tus amigos, la edad que tienes y cuando terminaste los estudios.

Conozco de que trabajas: pastelera en una "Casa General" al final de esta extensa calle.

¿Y sabes qué?: cocinas como lo dioses.

Sé que te gusta usar el pelo atado en el trabajo y suelo en las calles. Miras más de mil veces el sendero vehicular antes de cruzar. Cuando observas a un pájaro acercarse a ti avanzas con más prisas, pues le tienes fobia. También estoy informado que tu mejor amigo es Splendid y quien desea tener algo contigo es su hermano Splendont.

Y hasta ahora en vano, ya que no te interesa nada de él.

Sueles tartamudear cuando hablas nerviosamente. Tus mejillas siempre se ruborizan con facilidad y caminas dudosa cuando vez que el suelo esta húmedo. Temes resbalarte o tropezar.

De todo esto que sé de ti, me complica solo una insignificante cosa: Tú, amada Flaky. Nombre de dioses. No conoces quien soy yo. No sabes lo que siente este intrépido personaje por ti. Esos sentimientos ocultos que tu corazón ha de desconocer.

Jamás me he atrevido a hablarte. Nunca que tenido la oportunidad de cruzarte sin que me llegaras a ver así aprovechar a saludarte. Mayormente miras el suelo.

Te conozco desde hace tiempo. Una tarde te cruce por casualidad y de allí no saliste más de mi mente. Intente, debo reconocerlo. Quise sacarte de mi cabeza, ya que las situaciones que se dieron jamás te dije _"Hola"_ y es que no fuese un cobarde o miedoso. Solo muy tímido. Demasiado debo objetar.

Es un poco ridículo que un hombre de guerra sea miedoso, tímido y cobarde, pero allí no nos enseñaron cosas del amor y nunca tuve un padre o madre, ni siquiera hermano que me ayudara en esto a excepción de Fliqpy que es otro de los motivos por el cual no me atrevo a hablar contigo.

Desarrolle una enfermedad peligrosa para todo ser humano que este cerca mío. Suelo salir de mi control y matar gente cambiando mi personalidad. Yo no recuerdo que he hecho y nada por el estilo.

Me produce pánico.

Ya ni salgo de casa y todo por el temor a dañar a cualquier persona pero tu amada pelirroja me das esperanza de salvarme. No obstante, temo ser rechazado. Un simple "no" mataría mi corazón pero el "si" me impulsa a intentar solo una vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo te conozco?: vergonzosamente ya tres años. La misma rutina de verte es lo único que me da la fuerza de respirar y seguir en pie. De dar a mi mente inquieta un solo deseo y orden: hablarte.

Hoy después de tanto dudar me decidí a ir, a verte en aquella pastelería. Dejaré de hacer encargos por teléfono y a los ojos te pediré el pastel que siempre ame. Así me conocerás, me presentare ante ti y al día siguiente comprare otra cosa. Así varias veces, hasta que una de tantas comience a regalarte cosas.

Solo necesito que sepas mi nombre, que días: "_Hola Flippy" _al cruzarte a mi lado. Nada más.

Que sepas que existo ayudara a que seas mía. A que te enamores.

Ya muchos hombre intentaron seducirte y ninguno logro su cometido, eso debe de ser ya que yo debo de ocupar tu corazón como tu has hecho con el mío.

Mi ropa es la más común de todas (en el ejercito), mi uniforme siempre pulcro. Me acomode mi cabello y la boina. Esta lave más de mil veces. Parece nueva o ello quiero creer.

Comienzo a camino tranquilo por la calle que va cuesta abajo. Ya has ido, el horario de atención es ahora. Debe haber mucha gente como siempre. Solo quiero que me atiendas tú y no Petunia. La esperanza yace incrustada en mí.

Una carta es la que tengo en mi mano si por casualidad armamos una conversación más extensa y yo quede sin palabras o temas ¿Quién sabe?

¡Estoy cada vez más cerca! Después de tanto tiempo, de estos años de posibilidades vengo hoy, a ti. Yo, con mis pasos seguros después de tanto tiempo. Una cuadra me separa. Dos calles y todo terminara en un _"Adiós"_ de mi partepara empezar con un _"Hasta luego"_ que salga de tus labios luego de terminar mi simple compra.

Piso el sendero vehicular sin prestar atención. Silbo una tonada pegajosa a la vez que ladeo la cabeza a los costados alegre. Estas cercan vida mía. Solo espérame. Por fin me conocerás.

De todo lo que he luchado para convencerme en decirte algo, hoy el día esta más que despejado.

Es un buen presagio.

********De todo a nada********

— ¡Flaky, Flaky! No sabes que ocurrió — Acotó de forma alterada la joven peli-azul mientras se acercaba a su compañera de trabajo quien estaba terminado de preparar un pastel de chocolate y vainillas.

Como acostumbrara para un pedido anónimo especial.

— ¿Qué sucede? Para que aparezcas así debió ser grabe — Contestó la oji-carmesí concentrada en emparejar el chocolate en la base del pedido

— ¡Una persona murió a una calle de aquí! — Mencionó con un tono de impresión y pena.

— ¿Una persona?, ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Le cuestionó mientras dejaba su atención a completa disposición de su compañera.

— Salí a comprar más chocolate para el pedido veintidós en la confitería de Nutty y al parecer un hombre cruzo la calle en rojo — Mencionaba a la vez que dejaba las bolsas con aquel codiciado dulce en el suelo — Un colectivo de la línea ciento setenta y ocho impacto contra ese señor — Agregó un poco molesta — ¡No ven lo peligroso que es cruzar sin antes mirar! — Exaltó molesta.

— Tienes razón, pobre hombre. Su familia debe de estar triste — Mencionó pensando en la desgracia — Por eso miro mucho la calle antes de cruzar. Aun más esa que es peligrosa — Acotó volviendo a retomar su trabajo.

— Si lo sé. Siempre haces lo mismo — Sonrió Petunia mientras volvía a retomar las cosas — ¿Dónde dejo el chocolate? — Cuestionó.

— Al lado mío. Así sumo un poco de negro en esta capa blanca — Acotó retomando nuevamente el ritmo.

Los pedidos eran muchos. Más que en veces anteriores. Aunque la noticia era triste, no podían evitar para en el trabajo. Era algo que debían de cumplir perfectamente.

Para ellas solo era un accidente más de otro peatón distraído. En cambio para la victima fue el error de su vida y el suplicio de jamás saber que era conocer en verdad a aquella mujer que estaba terminando aquel pedido anónimo.

Justamente su pedido.

********De todo a nada********

**Nota de la Autora: **Y ¿Qué les pareció lectores? Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió el lunes pasado (6-8-12) en uno de mis rutinarios viajes a mis estudios pagados un poco lejos de mi localidad. Una vez yo en el servicio de transporte ocurrieron varios momentos que podrían haber culminado en accidente que por suerte no fue así. Uno de ellos, fue el impacto de un vehículo particular hacia un colectivo y luego un poste de luz. La carcasa metálica quedo completamente comprimida pero sus tripulantes (una mujer y su bebe) salieron de allí más que bien. Eso me puso a pensar. En los accidente que ocurren por descuidos de las mismas personas, tanto peatones como conductores. Vi varias situaciones de peligro una vez en el centro y esto me redujo a escribir esta locura.

Espero que les haya gustado y puesto a analizar un poco. Yo me puse en un estado de "pausa" observando mi alrededor mientras caminaba por las calles, era increíble las cosas que ocurrían que si las pongo a mencionar no termino más. Solo espero que se piense antes de por lo menos cruzar la calle.

Bien sin más, los dejo lectores. ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Espero sus Review con opinión ante este pequeño escrito.

Hasta otro fic gente, claro esta que si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
